This invention relates to hydrocarbon fuels for combustion engines or hydrocarbon lubricating oils. In one of its aspects this invention relates to increasing the oxidation resistance of hydrocarbon fuels and hydrocarbon lubricating oils. In another of its aspects this invention relates to compositions stabilized against oxidative deterioration that are useful as fuel for a combustion engine or as lubricating oil.
Cracked gasolines, polymer gasolines and blends containing these gasolines are unstable and tend to undergo deterioration. This difficulty is believed to be due to the presence in the gasoline of constituents which are subject to oxidative changes resulting in the formation of gums and color-imparting bodies. Gasolines containing these constituents while in contact with air, on standing or in use, form nonvolatile resinous or gummy substances which tend to form coatings in feed lines, carburetor parts, valves, valve stems, etc. with the result that the gasoline is reduced in value as a motor fuel. It is of economic importance to have gasolines that will resist oxidation thereby eliminating or greatly retarding the formation of undesirable resinous by-products.
Lubricating oil compositions are also afflicted with deterioration problems caused by the presence of constituents which undergo oxidative changes to form gums and color-imparting bodies. In general, lubricants exhibit the quality of "thickening" as a manifestation of the oxidative changes. It is, therefore, of great economic importance to have lubricating oils that can resist oxidation and its consequent problems. .
Substituted phenylenediamines have long been regarded as satisfactory antioxidants for hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline. Some of these materials or their decomposition products have been alleged to have adverse affects on humans and are, therefore, being phased out of use. This invention provides stabilized gasoline and lubricating compositions by the use of an alternative additive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for stabilizing hydrocarbon fuels and lubricating compositions. It is also an object of this invention to provide lubricating compositions and hydrocarbon fuel compositions that are stabilized against oxidative decomposition.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.